Commonly, a powder-actuated, fastener-driving tool of the type noted above has a muzzle, which is affixed to a barrel and which must be forcibly pressed against a workpiece to enable the tool to operate. It is known to provide such a tool with an additional mechanism that must be also actuated to enable the tool to operate. Two-handed operation thus is encouraged.
Such a tool designed to encourage two-handed operation is disclosed in Berry U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,312. As disclosed therein, a barrel is arranged so as to be pressed inwardly so as to cock a firing mechanism. Moreover, a blocking member is arranged to block the barrel against being pressed inwardly unless the blocking member is manually disabled.
This invention addresses a perceived need for an improved way to encourage two-handed operation of a powder-actuated, fastener-driving tool of the type noted above.